Forbidden Destiny
by Red-Ruby-Phoenix
Summary: After the final battle with Galaxia Rei lose's her memory and get's sent in to the X-Men deminsion
1. Default Chapter

I don't own SaliorMoon or X-men ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Mars raced down the street, running to a deserted forest where the final battle was taken place. What Sailor Mars saw made her want to throw up, the Sailor Senshi's were on the ground dead blood scatered everywhere. " Serena!", Sailor Mars yelled as her best friend's body hung limply from Galaxia's arm." Now all I've got to do is get rid of you Mars and I will then become the strongest being in the universe" yelled Galaxia as knew that with eight of the nine senshi's destroyed plus the Moon princess was dead their was going to be no way that anyone was gonna stop her.  
  
" Listen here Galaxia, just because you destroyed my friends doesn't meen that you can stop me". " Ha! you think that you can stop me, when I easily killed your princess with a flick of my wrist? " Galaxia I will stop you, I have all my friends to back me up in spirt, they all have helped me and it would only be right to return the favor and avenge their death's". " Well Mars if you think your so tough, then why don't you and me fight to prove that I am stronger then you and those Sailor Brats".  
  
And so the battle began as Sailor Mars fought with all her might and gave it her all, but it seems luck was not on her side and she was starting to lose strenght and fast! Galaxia knocked Sailor Mars intto a wall and Rei started to lose concisness (sp?).  
  
~ Dream~ " Rei please get up, you have to wake up and fight!". " Serena?" is that really you?". " Yes it is Rei, all of ous are here", " But how?" " This is a dream we have come to give you enough power to beat Galaxia!" said a very happy Mina, " Finally we will be able to live in a peaceful world" said a Very Happy Rei." Rei their is one problem though", " what is it Amy?", " well even though we will give you are power you won't be able to defeat Galaxia, since we all are weakened from the battle we will not have enough power for you destroy her", " Well if I don't have enough power to destroy her what will happen?", " She will be sent into a different demension, where she will team up with another great evil and try to take over both deminsion's " Said Pluto who decided to enter the conversation. " What about all the people she is going to kill in the other deminsion"? asked a very curious Rei. " You will have to figure that out on your own"? answered Pluto, " Now stay still while we transfer our powers to you".  
  
~ End of Dream ~  
  
Rei hopped backed to her feet," Now Galaxia we will finish are battle" said a very confident Rei, Galaxia to say the least was stunned that after the blows she gave Rei that she was still able to stand on her feet." Well I guess you are stronger then I thought Mars", and with that said and done Rei and Galaxia we're fighting again. A little bit later both girls we're very tiered and could callapse any seconde. " Now Galaxia I will punish you on be half of Mars,the other eight planets and the Moon, Rei then called apon all of the other senshi's power's and mad a HUGE dragon out of it and it hit Galaxia with a strong force and she started to burn alive bot she did not go with out getting one final word in." Mark my words Mars I will come back and when I do I will Destroy you". And then she was gone, and Sailor Mars detransformed back into Rei and blacked out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ well I hope you like the prologe anywayz I have a few questions I would like to ask you reviewers  
  
1. What power's should I give Rei?  
  
a. All the senshi's power's  
  
b. Being a pyrokenetic  
  
c. Being a pyrokenetic/telepath( because of her ESP )  
  
d. All of the above  
  
And should Rei  
  
a. Be paired with someone and who should she be paired with  
  
or  
  
b. Be paired with no one  
  
well I hope you liked it and please R&R  
  
ps. this is my first fic so please be kind 


	2. Author Note

Thank You! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would really like to thank everyone that has reviewed my fanfic I never thought that I would get some many reviews for this story anyways I'd like to thank:  
  
Firenze FanFiction Fanatic Amazing Grace777 Regina del fuoco di amore daffyduck1 and Pheniox Rose  
  
Thank you all for reviewing I'm sorry to say this is not an update but I will update as soon as I can wich will probably be tomorrow so you don't have to wait to long the pool right now stands like so  
  
1. What should Rei's power's be  
  
a. all of the senshi's power's = 0  
  
b. being a pyrokenetic = 0  
  
c. being a pyrokenetic/telekanetic = 5  
  
d. all of the above = 2  
  
I was thinking of what FanFiction Fanatic said about her starting out as a pyrokenetic/telekanetic and then she get's more advanced she gains the other senshi's power's? what do you think about that?  
  
And about who Rei's gonna be paired up with I got  
  
Kurt a.k.a NightCrwaler = 2  
  
Wolverine = 1  
  
Pyro = 2  
  
So since NightCrwaler & Pyro are tyed I was thinking about making it a love triangle, should I do that or leave it like it is and see who gets more votes?  
  
well I think thats all for now  
  
p.s. Amazing Grace777 The Outer's are dead and so is Darien. Darien died because Galaxia through an energy blast at one of the Senshi's and he jumped in front of her and the blast killed him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so anywayz not an update but please review! because as you know reviewers = more chapters! 


	3. KURT!

Sorry it took so long for me to update well I don't own X-Men or Sailor Moon with all that said and done on with the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Kurt!" Rei yelled as she was hurled into the indoor pool. " You are so DEAD!" said Rei giving chase to our favorite blue boy Kurt a.k.a. NightCrwaler, " Rei I am so sorry please don't harm me! I'm just an harmless furry blue boy how could you hert some with a face like this?" asked Kurt while he was still running away from Rei as she threw a small fireballs at him. " I could hert you like this!" she said as she threw a fireball and caught his blue swimming Trunks on fire." AHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Kurt as he "BAMFED" into the pool water, " Hey brats!" said a very deep stern voice " quit messing around and get your butts in the DangerRoom" said Logan a.k.a. Wolverine. " But uncle Logan I just got here three weeks ago why do I have to train now, I was just about to beat the crap out of Kurt." said Rei.  
  
"Listen Rei, the reason we're training you so early is because you're developing your power's very well and have them under control, but we just want to be safe so you dont lose that control, plus it's not everyday someone waltz into the Institute and having two different types of powers". " Oh alright " said Rei and Kurt as they slumped into the DangerRoom. ~ Six Hours Later ~  
" Oh man! my body is killing me" said a young man that has messy brown hair and chocolate brown eye's he went by the name of ST. John Paul a.k.a Pyro. " I know what you mean" said mid-back brown hair and brown eye's her name was Amara a.k.a Magma, " I wonder why Logan was training us so hard?" a Southern voice called brown hair with white banges her name was Rogue. " I have know idea but it could have something to do with that vision I had last week" answered a girl with long raven black hair with a tint of purple highlites and exotic amethyst eye's, " I think you could be right Rei " said Kurt coming out of nowhere " Kurt how many times must I tell you to stop doing that!", " sorry " Kurt murmerd as he said something else that sound like " PMSing girls ". Rei had been at The Xaivier Institute for the Gifted for three weeks she moved in here when her parents died in a car crash and Logan was her only known relative living, and plus to top that off she found out she was a mutant wich totally freaked her out Rei was able to creat/control fire and she was a telekinetic ( A:N/ I found out that is the real way to spell it ) which was really strange because it wasn't everyday some one came and have two different types of powers and be able to control them with out going all haywire.A couple hours later Rei took a shower and got ready for bed as she was slipping in to dream land she couldn't help but think that their was something more to her then just being an X-Men but what could it be? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well their is a new chapter sorry if it's kinda sloopy and hard to read Please tell me if their is anthing I could do to make my story more better? Oh and I few things I am going to do that Rei starts out as a Pyrokinetic/telekinetic and get's more advance she get's the other Senshi's powers. And I would also like to announce that this will be a Rei/John/Kurt fic but don't worry Regina because almost everyone will have somebody so if Rei get's paired with kurt John get paired with Amara and if Rei get's paired with John Kurt will go out with Amanda, anyway what other pairings do you want besides Rei/John/Kurt? Oh and before I log out I need a code name for Rei please R&R!  
  
RRP! 


	4. New Powers

RRP: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time but I had forgot deleted my screen-name and forgot I had this fanfiction account but I'm just gonna shut up now and finish the fic  
  
"_" - speaking  
  
'_' - thinking  
  
Flashback/time change  
  
Disclamier: I do not own anything If I did I wouldn't be writtng FAN fics ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rei woke up bright and early the next morning she stretched, took a shower and headed for the danger room for some early training. Rei walked to the control panels and set the level on 11.  
  
' I think I'll start out easy today' thought Rei as the simulation began  
  
Logan got up and head for the danger room to get some training in before everybody else woke up and went for the group training, when Logan got into the room he saw his niece going around defeating some of the hardest simulations like she was taking a walk through the park.  
  
Rei was going through the robots like a knife goes through hot butter, Rei was sick and tired of always having to do the easy course even though she could beat every simulation with her hands tied behind her back.  
  
" REI look out!" yelled Logan to his niece getting ready to step in if the robot got to close to her  
  
Rei whipped around waved her hand and the robot froze in a big block of ice then shattered from an arrow of light going through it.Logan couldn't believe his eyes since when could Rei freeze things and make arrows of light?  
  
" Rei what is going on?" asked a confused Logan  
  
" What are you talking about uncle Logan?" asked Rei  
  
" You know what I mean since when could you freeze and shot arrows of light?"  
  
" Well it just happened one day, I mean it came to a surprise to me that I could control more elements then just one" answered Rei  
  
" What do you mean control more elements then one?" asked Logan  
  
So Rei went into a long explanation about her being able to use different elements when Rei finished Logan stared in shock.  
  
" Come on kid you and I are gonna go strait to Chuck" said Logan dragging poor Rei behind him.  
  
" Hey Chuck I need to talk to you about something important" replied Logan  
  
" Yes Logan you may enter" said Xavier  
  
" Now Logan what can I do for you?" asked Xavier  
  
" Well my niece here has something to tell you?" replied Logan as Rei retold her story once more  
  
" Well Rei that is a strange story, but why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Xavier  
  
" Well I didn't want to feel like I'm taking everyones powers" answered Rei softly  
  
" Well you should have told us we wouldn't have mind besides this is very unusual indeed" replied Xavier  
  
" So Rei how has it been going controlling those powers'' asked Logan  
  
" Well it is going alright I have been trying to master the elements one at a time but it is so hard and takes alot of concentration" replied Rei  
  
" Well the other teachers and I will be working with you every night to master you gifts and make sure you don't lose control''  
  
" Thank you professor X, Uncle, well I'm gonna go to the mall with the gang now so bye" said Rei as she started out the door  
  
" Oh and Rei how about we keep this between the teachers and yourself"  
  
" Sure Professor" said Rei as she closed the door behind her  
  
" I don't know Chuck it seems kind of weird to me" said Logan  
  
" Yes, thats why I told her to keep it between her and the staff members"  
  
" Yeah, the last thing we need is the kids think Rei's trying to do something"  
  
" Yes, but anyway Logan don't you have the other kids to teach?" asked Xavier  
  
" Yeah I guess your right" replied Logan as he walked of the room grumbling about how long his day is gonna be. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ RRP: Yes I know its short but hey its still an update and I will be updating every couple of days  
  
Next Time: the gang go to the Mall, Rouge tells Rei she likes Scott, but Scott misheard the conversation and thinks that Rei likes him plus, Kurt,John and Scott are trying to find out who Rei likes more. What a confusing chapter  
  
well gotta go please R&R  
  
*RRP*  
  
ps. 1.)Scott is NOT going to be paired with Rei  
2.) Who do you want Rei to be paired with  
3.) There is going to be Jean bashing  
4.) if you want to read other Rei centered fics read DaffyDuck1 really good 


End file.
